Masked Faces
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: HPxNaruto crossover. What happens when all of the Naruto characters go to Hogwarts..Answer: chaos ensumes, and catastrophe takes place. From Potions to Voldemort, to ponies, and Orochimaru becomeing gay. This is what really hides behind their Masked Faces
1. Chapter 1

It was another usual day at the office. Tsunade-sama sat at her desk, sifting through paper and mission requests. Most were D-ranked, and she could assign them to new genin teams. She continued looking, and one particular A-ranked mission caught her eye. Not taking her confused eyes of the paper, she took a sip of sake, and proceeded with reading.

"Dear Hokage-sama,

My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I have a request. My school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been threatened. Lord Voldemort, or the greatest wizard of all time, wants to kill a certain boy in my school. His name is Harry Potter. Along with others in the school, his two best friends, and girlfriend face the greatest danger, because they are Harry's weak points. Now that Voldemort is back in full power, his evil organization, Death Eaters, want to unexpectedly attack our school. I have turned to others for help, but everyone refuses to believe me saying, "I didn't see it on the news, so I don't believe it.' You are my last hope. Please see it in your heart to help my school, Harry Potter, and his friends. If you agree, please sign below, and I will arrive there to give you detail on this A rank mission. I will explain what is going on in more detail, and fill you in on what magic is.

Sincerely, Headmaster of Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore

Taking a pen in her hand, Hokage decided to give this mission a try. She signed in the designated area, and a poof of white smoke announced his arrival.

"I take it, you are Professor Dumbledore," She said looking at him weirdly. This man DID have a very long white beard, long white hair, half moon spectacles, and a very long brown robe, with red markings on the ends of the sleeves, and around the edges. The man's old grey eyes had a twinkle in them, and the old face cracked a smile.

"Yes, I am. I bet you want to hear more about this mission," He said taking a seat.

"Please fill me in," and with that the two talked about everything that has happened in the last six years. Tsunade took it all in, and listened intently to his speech.

"Well," the old man croaked, "It started about sixteen years ago when Harry Potter had been born. Lord Voldemort knew that this boy held the potential to one day surpass him, and eventually kill him, so he decided to come and kill him first, while Harry was still a baby. He goal was to stay the greatest wizard, and achieve immortality. Eventually finding his way to the Potter residence, he killed his mother and father, and then scoured the house to find the baby. He tried to kill him, but something went wrong, and the spell backfired, and left Voldemort barely alive. Voldemort left the residence, promising himself that once that boy joins my school, he will kill him. He has made that attempt several times, but all six times, Voldemort has failed, again and again. Now with the seventh year at hand, he and his army are stronger than ever before, and this time will assassinate Harry for sure. I need someone to protect him, my school, and everyone in it, kill potential enemy, and eliminate any sort of danger," The headmaster finished.

"How many, exactly, ninja's do you need?" Tsunade asked straightening herself, looking for available ninja's.

"I have three already. They are from the Sand. So however many you see necessary, I will take," he said.

"Hmm, I have twelve available right now, so you can use them. They, conveniently, happen to be some of the most skilled ninja's here in Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto is nominated Hokage after I retire. Haruno Sakura is the best Medic after me, in all five countries. To add to that, she has insane strength, and chakra control. Uchiha Sasuke is a master in fire techniques and a pure genius. Only one person before has been able to defeat him; Naruto. Also, Naruto has the nine tailed fox demon sealed inside him, and they are on very good terms. Naruto is undefeatable, especially with the Kyuubi.

Next we have Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee. Rock Lee has no special ability, but he is the greatest taijustu user here in Konoha, and his hard work paid off. Hyuuga Neji, is like Sasuke, a prodigy, and has the ability of the Byakugan. Byakugan is very powerful, and I think it may come of use many times. TenTen or Konoha's weapon mistress is very good at handling weapons. She has the ability to hit a bull's eye form a distance of one mile to fifty.

Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata is the Hyuuga's head family member, and also next in line for the inheritance. She and Neji are cousins. Once you meet them, they can tell you more about the clan. Aburame Shino lets bugs live inside him, and in return they fight, protect, and collect information for him. He is very useful when you do not know where the enemy is. Inuzuka Kiba has a dog with him at all times. This dog is not merely a dog as a pet, but like his twin. Together, these two perform many techniques together, and Akamaru's great sence of smell proves good.

Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru. Yamanaka Ino, from the Yamanaka Clan, just like Sakura, has insane strength. She, unlike Sakura, can read people's minds, go into their mind and body, and many other things. We call her Mind Walker. Akimichi Chouji can expand to great sizes; potential is not a word for him. What he has might even surpass Naruto. Also he only eats, but can get serious when time comes. Nara Shikamaru; unlike the rest, he is the laziest person to face the Earth. He likes to watch the clouds, and anything besides that, he finds too troublesome. But beneath all that laziness, he is the smartest person in Konoha. He managed to beat ME at a chess game. I STILL can't believe I lost. He can create over two hundred ways to do everything, even though he is too lazy to even try. His strategic ways, his military thinking make him one of the best ninja we have, when he feels like trying, that is.

Does this meet your needs, Dumbledore-sama?" Tsunade finished with a sigh, looking at him finally.

The old man simply nodded, with a huge smile on his face.

"Shizune, call me the twelve ninjas we all know and love," Tsunade said.

"Hai," Shizune said as she left to find the most obnoxious, childish, lazy, competitive teenagers ever to face Konoha.

"I understand you know what risk you are putting them at," Dumbledore said.

"Of course. If need be, they will shred them to pieces. Blood and bone will flood the area, as the results finish. They will be victorious one way or another. Trust me," Tsunade said giving a hearty laugh, "I've seen it all before; especially since you have Gaara on the team. He will show them no mercy, and drink their blood. Other than that, he is a pretty cute kid."

"They are here," Shizune announced as twelve seventeen year old ninjas filed through the door.

"How troublesome. A mission," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Now listen up, you twelve. I am sending you all on a mission, to...wait, where?" she said turning to Dumbledore for some kind of answer.

"England, Europe," he filled her in, still smiling.

"Yes, Inglend, Urop, or something like that," She said looking at Dumbledore, completely confused. He finally burst out laughing.

"Where the hell is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, not too far away from here. With this portkey, we will be there in a matter of seconds. Just remember not to eat before we leave, or you'll throw up when we get there."

"Okay, anyway," the fifth Hokage turned her attention back to the ninja, still having a funny look in her eye, which caused the Headmaster to double over in laughter, " You will be protecting this school, for one year, making sure to keep it safe, and no funny business either. No rule breaking, no practical jokes, and definitely no slack on any of your duties. Is that clear?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," the twelve answered in unison, showing no particular enthusiasm, well besides Lee, but that's a different story.

This time Dumbledore turned around and addressed them, "Since September the first is only one week away, and it is the beginning of term, I would all of you to pack up, and be at Hogwarts tonight. There is something I think you will find interesting there. Plus, you need to catch up on seven years of magic, and you need to know how to get around the school. Go and get ready, and meet me at the front gates in one hour."

And with that the ninja left. Dumbledore thanked Tsunade for all her help, and went to amuse himself in the many 'wonders' of Konoha. There were none really, he just couldn't find anything else to do.

---------1 hour later--------

In the next hour, the ninjas got ready, and gathered at the front gate. Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou were waiting with them patiently. Dumbledore appeared with a poof, and held out a coat.

"What do we need a COAT for?" Naruto spoke up.

"Ah, young boy, this is no ordinary coat; this is a portkey," he said smiling at Naruto.

"Port-a-whata? Naruto asked.

"A portkey, my dear boy, is an ordinary item, with a spell cast on it. The spell, when the timer goes off, transports anyone who is touching the object, to a place; in this case, my office."

"Oh..." Naruto said quietly. Shikamaru did his best to stay away from Temari, and Gaara was intently staring at Ino's chest. Naruto had his hand around Hinata, much to Kiba's dismay. Shino was talking to this bug he named Cookie. Chouji was eating, Lee was jumping up and down. Neji looked like he was about to kill him. TenTen was laughing, Sakura and Sasuke were hugging each other, and well Kankurou was sitting on the floor thinking up names for his puppets. Dumbledore laughed at the scene.

"Okay everybody, time to touch the coat," he announced breaking everybody up.

"Five, four, three, two, one, and..."

'I'm going to be sick,' Gaara thought clamping a hand over his mouth.

Everybody felt as if they were being sucked into a timeless void, and then fell onto hard concrete. Sasuke managed to stand on his feet, along with Neji, and the girls. Everyone else broke the others fall, or bones. Naruto landed on his head, and Shikamaru moved just in time, before Chouji fell on him. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, what did you wanna show us?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, yes. Come with me," Dumbledore motioned for them to follow. He showed them everything there is to see, and then in the end gave them a copy of the Marauder's (sp) Map. It had every secret passage way existing in Hogwarts. It also had everyone attending the school, even themselves, and new students there. It would be black if they were dead, red if they were in trouble/danger. Blue if they were wandering and yellow if they were breaking rules. The teens were amazed. He then showed them training grounds, where they could obviously train in their spare time.

For the rest of the week, the fifteen kids searched the castle, memorized spell, jinxes, hexes, and soon caught up with everything everyone else knew. Naruto and Lee wanted to tryout for Quidditch, so when time came to buy their supplies, those two bought Fire Blots, as everyone else bought Nimbus 2001. They bought their school supplies, and had enough spare time to take a look around. They searched shops, bought candies, had drinks, bought ball dresses, and tuxedos. All in all, they had a great time, until...

The Three Broom Sticks. A lovely little bar to hang out and meet friends. And so it happens that in this bar, a certain Draco Malfoy, and a golden trio, crossed paths. The gang entered through the door, only to find two boys very angry, a sobbing brunette, and a platinum blonde boy, with a smirk of annoyance and victory scribbled somewhere on his face. Sakura and Ino ran over to the girl, as Naruto and Sasuke walked over to restrain the boys from attack. It proved to be Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasly. (sp) Hinata decided to do something, so she came up to the boy and gave him a straight slap on the face. Now that, my friends, hurt. It left a huge red mark on Malfoy's prideful face. The blonde drew backwards a bit, and then spit at her.

"How dare you hit me, you filthy little mudblood?" he asked in complete disarray.

Naruto saw how he addressed his girlfriend, but wasn't really sure what mudblood meant, so he asked Ron. After a lot of explaining, Naruto and Sakura's faces turned beet red. Naruto stood in front of his girlfriend, as Gaara had to use his sand to keep Sakura from beating the shit out of him.

"What did you call her?" Naruto's eyes darkened as his voice dropped below zero degrees.

"A mudblood," Malfoy answered.

"And you spit on her too," Naruto's gaze lowered.

"Mudbloods like you shouldn't be talking to someone so superior, like myself," the boy sure had guts.

Sasuke decided to join, along with Neji.

"Ya, but Neji and I are from ancient clans, well respected. We have unbelievable power, so I suggest if you don't wanna burn in Hell, (Uchiha) be disabled from all magical ability, and die a slow and painful death (Hyuuga) or be crushed into little pieces (Gaara) you stay away from us. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and us fifteen," Sasuke said.

"Whatever," Malfoy said as he TRIED to leave.

"I wasn't done," Naruto said, "First, you decide to pick on a girl, then you spit on my girlfriend, and call HER a mudblood too. You, my dear friend, just gave yourself a death penalty," Naruto's gaze slowly moved upward, as his red eyes, and fang teeth showed.

Malfoy looked fear stricken. He backed away and left the building in a hurriedly manner. Naruto asked Hinata if she was okay, turned to see the brunette laughing slightly, the two boys snickering; Sakura won the contest of who was more red; her or the tomato; Ino was laughing her head off, as was everyone else.

"DID YOU SEE HIS (gasps for air) FACE??" Ino screeched as she doubled over in laughter. Everyone was happy, and laughing. Outside, Malfoy felt outnumbered. He never really had a friend. He had his girl fan club, the two dweebs, and nothing else. To tell the honest truth, no one ever liked him, besides Blaise. But these fifteen students, now eighteen, were having a jolly time, and laughing together. If only he could be that happy. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and turned to leave. Sand lightly wrapped around him, and a warm voice reasoned not to go.

"Wait," Gaara said.

"What, came to kill me?" He asked.

"No, I came to tell you something. You see, when I was a young boy, no one liked me, for they only saw me for the monster within me. They ran away, and feared I would kill them. I grew up alone, and never experienced love. When someone stood up for the other, I would be awe-struck that someone had those feelings for another. Love was not in my vocabulary. I was a sadistic, evil, and cold-blooded killer, who fought for himself, and only loved himself. I had no real family. My brother and sister hated me, because I put their reputation down, my father wanted to kill me, and my mother sacrificed her life so that I would be the container of a demon. I thought no such things as a friend or friendship existed, fighting for another is a waste of time, and love was just an illusion. When I was twelve, the blonde boy that 'attacked' you in a way, showed me differently. I nearly killed the pink haired kunoichi, and Sasuke. Naruto kept fighting me. He swore that he would save his friends even if he had to kill me. He loved them, no matter how Sakura treated him, and no matter that in reality he hated Sasuke. I turned into the monster inside me, seeing how I couldn't defeat him, and yet he even surpassed that. At the very end, I had no 'magical energy' so to speak, and I was on the verge of death. Same with Naruto, but that boy got up, and screamed at me. Then I realized what love was, and after my siblings saved me from the boy, since he was exhausted, and too tired to move, I apologized for everything I had done. Three years later I became Kazekage of Suna, or something like a president here, but even more powerful. I guess what I am trying to say is that even if people hate you for a greater part of your life, doesn't mean that you have to be a cold-hearted murderer. You have to prove them wrong, and make them see behind the truth of lies. Every person wears a mask. One side is completely black, and the other is white with black dots on it. One side is the side of reason, and the other is a little voice in your head that tells you the wrong. Many people know it's wrong to listen to it, but do so anyway, and end up being someone they aren't. The mask covers their face, and replaces it with lies and deception. Soon enough, people will hate you, and people will mock you. Even if you are high in social status, and even if you have money, power and good-looks, it doesn't mean that you have to over look the fact that maybe someone you call your father is trying to prove something that has already been proven wrong. He will show you one way, and force you to follow it, and as a young boy, you have had no choice, but if you were to cut Hermione, and yourself, you would see that there is no difference. Blood is blood, bone is bone, ash is ash, but souls, personalities, and people differ. Looking at someone by their blood, and not by what is behind that truth is like looking at the mirror and not seeing your reflection," Gaara finished.

Malfoy nodded. Everything this boy said was true. It's time he clear up those lies, false ego, and try to erase the past seven years of torment he has caused upon people. It is time to tell them that this boy is not what he seems to be. It is merely lies. They are stacked upon each other, and now it is time to pick up a rag, wipe it clean, and be able to see again.

"I really hope you are in Slytherin," Malfoy said as he stood up.

"Ya, so do I. By the way my name is Gaara of the Desert (Sabaku no Gaara)." Gaara said as he stood up to shake hands.

"Name's Draco Malfoy," Malfoy said, and shook his hand. He looked back and saw Hermione still crying. Mudblood is a pretty harsh word. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Temari tried to cheer her up, as the boys talked about Quidditch and other things. Gaara said his good-bye and Malfoy left The Three Broomsticks with a genuine smile on his face for the first time in years.

---------------------------

The next day came by pretty quickly. The ninjas stood in front of the great hall along with new years. They were all eleven and most of them wanted Harry's autograph. Malfoy and some other Slytherins passed by. Hermione by accident turned around in the wrong time, and hit into Malfoy. The trio was waiting until the ninja's got called in for the ceremony. Malfoy was just passing through. Hermione dropped her books, and lost her balance. He caught her just in time, and picked her textbooks up, too. He gave her a smile, and a quick, "I'm sorry," and was on his way. Hermione just stood there wide eyed.

"Did that just happen, or did I hallucinate," Hermione asked the seventeen seventh year students.

"That happened," Gaara answered her question, and pushed passed her with a content smile on his face.

"Ah...uh... umm... you know what...I'm not even going to ask," Hermione said, causing everyone to laugh.

Soon they were all called in. The new students were sorted, and there was a great ceremony. The girls caught the male population, who whistled, making their boyfriends angry. They all stared at their surroundings, and were amazed by it. The ceiling, the furniture, the warm atmosphere. Last time they were somewhere like this was when Naruto became nominated for Hokage after Tsunade retires. They had a huge party, and it was very similar to this.

"Now, we have some exchange students from Japan here, and I'd like everyone to give them a warm welcome. For the first time, Dumbledore noticed that the Slytherins were clapping along. Especially Malfoy. As girls are first, they were sorted first.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Professor McGonagall called.

She skipped her way to the front tossing her back length midnight blue hair around. The sorting hat was placed on her and the official sorting of the fifteen ninjas began.

"_A shy one you are," _The sorting hat said. She was kind of surprised because his voice rang against the space in her head. The place where memories were kept. _"You have a kind heart and are very loyal to your friends. You have always been there for them, and always helped out. You are a strong, humble, meek, and loyal girl, and I know just where to place you..._ HUFFLEPUFF!!! The sorting hat shouted over the uproar of the Hufflepuff table.

"Next, Yamanaka Ino," the professor called out in a stern voice.

"_Prideful, yet loyal, and brave. Courage fills your heart with determination, and faith. Yet you are keen on always bragging and shoving things into other peoples face. Nevertheless, you help when your friends need you, you are loyal, and you are a worth opponent. You have great pride and confidence when you do something, and once it is done, you have a masterpiece before you. A flower girl. A beautiful one, I might I add. I will place you in..._GRYFFINDOR!! the hat shouted, and the table clapped so loud that Professor Dumbledore had to silence them using a spell. Ino stood up from the chair, and sat down next to Hermione.

"Please step forward, Haruno Sakura!!" McGonagall shouted. The pink haired kunoichi sat down on the chair, and before the hat was even PLACED on her head, it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!!" too bad they couldn't cheer this time. Only clapping was heard.

"Next, Sabaku no Temari!!"

Temari sat down, taking her fan off and placing it in front of her.

"_A wind user. Hah, my master was once one too. I remember that day, around 500 years ago. Anyway, let us see where I can put you. Oh, a tough one. You are very smart, you could be place in Ravenclaw. You are loyal, and sweet, could be a Hufflepuff. Great courage is found within you, along with confidence and determination. A possible Gryffindor. Yet you have your cold and evil side. I have no idea where to place you so I'm going to go with the side that has the most points... _SLYTHERIN!!!" the hat shouted.

"TenTen, your turn..." Minerva said looking at her.

She sat down, and quickly the hat was talking again.

"_Ah, a true genius. You have a perfect aim, love to train and study, and love your friends. You like to train, train, train. If you could do the same with your studies, then you could fit perfectly with..._RAVENCLAW!!!" TenTen smiled as she ran to the blue table.

Everyone found friends soon enough, and the boys were sorted, too.

Shikamaru: Ravenclaw

Chouji: Hufflepuff

Naruto: Gryffindor

Sasuke: Ravenclaw

Kiba: Gryffindor

Shino: Hufflepuff

Neji: Ravenclaw

Lee: Hufflepuff

Gaara: Slytherin

Kankurou: Gryffindor

Naruto, Kiba, Kankurou, Ino, and Sakura conversed with the golden trio along with Ginny. (She and Ino became good friends) Kiba saw Lavender Brown (A/N: She's in Gryffindor, right... tell me in review, and if not, I'll change it) sitting a few seats down. All in all, everyone had a good time besides...

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were DYING while TenTen was laughing her head off. Immediately, the three boys had girls SWARMING over them. They nearly started crying. The girls wanted to kiss them, have their autographs, hug them, take pictures with them, and the boys just couldn't shove them off. Sasuke managed to keep them from kissing him, since his girlfriend was two tables away, and Neji tried to do the same since his GIRLFRIEND was sitting right across him. Shikamaru found it too troublesome to do anything, so he just stood up and left. Warning the girls that if they follow they will perish in hell, he walked over to the Slytherin table and dragged Temari outside. The other two boys were left in living hell. Malfoy saw this commotion on the other side of the room, and laughed. That's the same thing happening to him now, except not only the Slytherins...the WHOLE school. Naruto and Kiba were fighting over a piece of chicken; the girls were happily conversing, also hitting any boy who was trying to flirt. Harry, Ron, and Kankurou were talking about Quidditch (boys...author rolls her eyes.) Lee was...scaring people...with his fire of youth, and Hinata was laughing to something Hannah Bones had to say. Gaara and Temari were chattering with Draco and Blaise, swatting boys and girls away from them. What a lovely sight to see. At around ten PM, the students filed off to their common room. They were all tired, sleepy, and happy. TenTen walked with Neji holding her. Lee was somewhere God know where. The boys and girls in Gryffindor were talking about Quidditch (well the boys were) and the girls were talking about make-up and boys. Sasuke, and Shikamaru somehow managed to run away from the girls; Gaara and Malfoy were chattering about their lives, the demons sealed inside Naruto and Gaara, and making funny jokes. Temari and Blaise were conversing on who had better shoes (for some reason) They reached the common rooms and gasped. Well most did anyway. The Ravenclaw boys were running away and didn't notice its beauty. Hermione and Malfoy made their way to the heads common room. Gaara and Temari followed Blaise into an astonishing green and silver common room, and made their way to the nice comfy beds. It was a long day, and it sure will be a long day tomorrow, too.

-----------------------

Only people still up were Malfoy and Hermione. Hermione and Malfoy were still in front of their common room arguing. Hermione couldn't place why he was letting her decide, but she had no idea so she asked him. Finally, at midnight, the two figured out a password... 'Masked Faces.'

Hermione couldn't believe how astonishingly the room was furnished. It was just beautiful. Her room was a cozy hazel brown color, as Malfoy's was green and silver. They undressed themselves, and went to bed...tired as hell.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of red eyes was watching from the dark corners of the room, along with a camera taking photos or their every movement.

------------------

That's it...chapter one... I started this at 7 PM and I wrote constantly until 1:30 AM... and this is my second attempt at HPxNaruto crossovers. I hope you like it. I by accident deleted my other story... and I wish that you will like this one as much as the rest. Tomorrow I am updating "Return" and "Fallen Angels." I think I will update this one after I receive five reviews... kidding... maybe Thursday I will have chapter 2 posted. Same length, don't worry. And what else to say than...CCCOOOOKIIIEESSS... and chocolate milk for all of the reviewers, and readers.


	2. Chapter 2

I just thought I'd rewrite Return because I liked the plot line, and my old version sucked, so here's chappy one of the new Return which I hope you will like better

**Author's note: It had been well over six months since I have last updated. Actually I only wrote the first chappy and never wrote on. Looking back, I wanna continue it, so if anyone is willing to keep reading the fic, please tell me. If not a lot are interested, the story will be removed. Thank you for all those who have read the story, favorited it, reviewed, and put the story in their alerts list.**


End file.
